Degrassi Future III
by SpartanAmyMiracleGirl10
Summary: This is sequel the to Degrassi Future II. I don't own Degrassi, Amber Marshall or Adam Torres but I do own Avery J, Charley and Avery's Children names at all that's final!
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Motion

Chapter 1: Pilot Motion

Two months later on **Thanksgiving** October 14, 2024

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

As I closed my eyes a slow but _**steady**_ _**streaming**_ of my tears running down my cheeks and went to grabbed a box of _**tissues**_ off the back of the **_toilet_**. I _**headed**_ out of the bathroom with my **_wheelchair_** to go for a drive up **Charley** ' **s** **Hill** and **_gravesite_** to give him **_respects_** /love from me anyway. But I have a lot of stuff to get done first then **Charley**. I still have my braces on my teeth right now but I go in for my _**orthodontist**_ _**appointment**_ on Thursday October 16, 2024 right away at 8:30am in the morning. When I was _**younger**_ that I didn't need braces on my teeth but when I was about 18 years old that I had to get braces on my teeth to _**straighten** •_ up my teeth and had my braces on for 10 years now since **Charley** ' **s** **28 th** **birthday** that's when I got my braces on **Charley** ' **s** **28 th** **birthday** that seems like yesterday I got the braces on my teeth. I go help out by cooking the turkey right now in the **BBQ** **pit** right away. I look in the corner of my eyes and see that **Amber** ' **s** walking there with her arm _**draped**_ around her husband **Shawn** ' **s** waist maybe they're going to be **_enjoying_** us today for **Thanksgiving** Dinner. She said, "Avery: it'll be alright with you that Shawn and I joined with you guys for **Thanksgiving** Dinner today please." I said, "Amber: yes you and **Shawn** can but you don't have to ask me anything because we are _**neighbours**_ kind out aloud Amber that I just told you yes alright. Shawn: want to help me out with this please. Here's a **_flipper_** over the turkey please." Shawn said, "Avery: sure thing that I can always help you with anything that you need to me help you with stuff or things that you probably need me to help you out with a lot of things or stuff alright." Later: the turkey got done cooking and I put on an **_oval_** **_shaped_** dish or plate just now. **Shawn** ' **s** helping me bring in the cooked turkey inside of the house without spilling the **_juice_** onto the ground by walking really **_slowly_** and **_easily_**. I asked, "Shawn: do you want to do the **_honor_** to cut this cooked turkey up for all of us here at this dining room table right now please?" Shawn said, "Avery: yes I _**definitely**_ like that idea from you learning a lot of stuff just now. After: **Shawn** cuts all of the cooked turkey for everyone _**mainly**_ for us and him during **Thanksgiving** Dinner for _**mainly**_ for us and does an wonderful/great job. Right after **Thanksgiving** Dinner: we are having some **Gluten Free** **Pumpkin** **Pie** right about now. I sliced the **Gluten** **Free** **Pumpkin** **Pie** into a **_faction_ **anyway. Right after: Isliced the **Gluten Free Pumpkin Pie** up that I put each slice of **Gluten** **Free** **Pumpkin** **Pie** into little plates but I didn't even want a slice of pie anyway. But _**instead**_ I **_wheeled_** my **_wheelchair_** to outside while that I drink my beer and look up towards **Charley** ' **s** **Hill** / **Tree** I wish that **Charley** still be alive today for **Thanksgiving** today. I do _**cheers**_ with my beer to **Charley** just now. After: that I got done doing _**cheers**_ to **Charley** now that I do some **_R_** _ehabilitation on my legs and no one looking at me at all right away. Finally I got done that I was just doing and have a sit back down in my **wheelchair**. I see one of my daughters just standing **threshold** • right against the front door right away and **staring** at me with a **concerning** • look on her face. I just found out its only my daughter **Miranda Audra** just **threshold** •right against the front door this whole time while I am outside trying to get a lot of fresh air right now. Miranda asked, "Dad: why you didn't want a slice of pie for some **reason**?" I said, "Miranda: I am just so stuffed from **Thanksgiving** Dinner earlier alright. Does your Mom know you're out here with me anyway? Come here sit down on Daddy's lap for awhile please!" Miranda said, "Dad: yes Mom does know I am out here with you and well alright I will be sitting on your lap it has been along time that I **actually** sit down in your lap since I was about 6 years old. Dad I love you so much!" I said, "Miranda: yes it has been along time that you sit down on my lap since you were just 6 years old. I love you to the moon and back everyday/night 24/7." **Miranda** gets down off my lap. Suddenly I **maim** • my left knee with **asinine** •pain right away and **slipped** out of my **wheelchair**. I said, "Miranda: go get your Mom for me because I said so please and **hurry** up as I am really **begging** here." Miranda runs into the house to go get **Jane** for me anyway. As Miranda gets **Jane** for me and said, "Mom: Dad needs you really badly because he **maimed** •his left knee. I can **BLOOD** or something coming out of his left knee right now please. He was just **begging** me to go get you for him pretty please and outside in the front of the front door now." Jane said, "Miranda: I'm coming and just show me where's your Dad at right away please." When **Miranda** got **Jane** for me just now and they got to me? Jane asked, "Avery: Babe **OH MY** **GOD** what happened this time again to your left knee. Are you **listening** to me Babe?" I said, "Jane: I need to go to the **Calgary General Hospital** and that **Amber** going to be **watching** **Baby Charley Eugene** for us when you are taking me to **Calgary General Hospital** again in your **White Dodge Minivan**." Jane said, "Avery: sure thing Babe!"_


	2. Pike Motion

Chapter 2: Pike Motion

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

I am on my way to **Calgary General Hospital** for _**maimed** • _my left _**knee** •_ that I can see **BLOOD** or something coming out of my left _**knee** •_ right now. One minute later: that I am _**rushed** • _into _**surgery** •_ for my left _**knee** •_ just now. Awhile that I am in _**surgery** •_ that my **_beautiful_** wife **Jane** calls my **_beautiful_** sister in law **Becky** and **_awesome_** brother **Adam** to tell them that I am in _**surgery** •_ now. Two minutes later: I got done with my _**surgery** •_ for my left **_knee_** just now. Because I start to _**recover** •_ pretty fast in my hospital room right away right now. After: **Jane** just got off her cellphone and walks in my hospital room to see me with my left _**knee** •_ _elevated_ now. She goes get in my hospital bed with me anyway to rest her head on my right _**shoulder** • _just now. 


	3. Poke Motion

Chapter 3: Poke Motion

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

As I still have my beautiful wife resting her head on my right shoulder. Later: I get to go home and see my children again. I still have to use my wheelchair for my left knee or legs since my car accident before my senior year in high school. Nothing's not to stop me to do any work for almost 10 years or so. I decide to work from home and to open up **CHARLEY** ' **S SHOP** to _**delicate** • _it to **Charley** because he passed away this year and my son's named after him. At Midnight: I get up out of bed and get in mywheelchair to heading into the _**washroom** •_ to go the restroom first before I go back into bed. After: I went to the restroom and that I go wash my hands then I use lotion on my hands before they get so dried. I wheeled my wheelchair back towards my side of our king size bed that I love sharing our king size bed with my beautiful wife every night. She probably loves sharing our king size bed with me every night and sometimes I do snoring but some other times that I don't snore at all. Later at 5:30am in the morning: that I get up out of bed and go get some coffee to drink this morning. In the Kitchen: I go get my coffee mug out of the _**cabinet** • _right before I pour hot coffee into my coffee mug and use Organic Half 'N Half in my coffee every morning. I can't use any Sugar in my coffee because it messes up in my mind somehow.


	4. Chapter 4: Laser Motion

Chapter 4: Laser Motion

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Its still _**morningtime** • _here at my house: I take sips a good cup of my coffee this morning. I go eat some breakfast first before I go to shave my _**whiskers** •_ off my face now. After: I finish up my coffee and pour more into my _**YETI** •_ coffee mug to take to **CHARLEY** ' **S** **SHOP** with me this morning. Now I go up to Jane and I's _**washroom** •_ to start to shaving just now. By one minute later: I got done shaving my face but I leave my soul patch and _**mustache** •_ on my face for **Jane** anyway and dry off my face. I start to put on my after shave _**STETSON** •_ on my face just now. I wheeled my wheelchair now onto outside to work in **CHARLEY** ' **S** **SHOP** today. I start to making something for someone special to me but I get a phone call from my Godfather **UNCLE MICK JAGGER** anyway. I said, "Uncle Mick: hello Uncle Mick. How are you doing these days and I haven't been able to get _**ahold** • _of you for a couple months because I just got married to **Jane**. She had a baby boy on July 2 of this year and his name's **CHARLEY EUGENE TORRES**." Mick Jagger said, "Avery: wow _**congratulations** •_ to you and **Jane** both. _**Congratulations** •_ again on the baby boy. I love that name **CHARLEY EUGENE** anyway. I better get going and try to call me everyday/night from now on please and bye for now." I said, "Uncle Mick: thank you and I will pretty sure I'LL be calling you everyday/night from now. Bye for now!" After: I get off my cellphone with my Godfather and go back what I am doing right now.


	5. Author’s Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone: today's Fathers' Day and I will be busy today, tomorrow and the rest of the week with by hanging out with Ava Kay the cat, JD known as my Dad's dog, work, bowling league, bocce ball training, and family stuff. Then I will be back next week Sunday for this Degrassi Future III book of mine anyway. If you guys need anything just **PM** " **PRIVATE MESSAGE** " me known as **SpartanAmyHeartland10** for any questions or comments about this Degrassi Future III Book of mine anyway? I appreciate that you'll have to be good ladies and gentlemen for me. I just love making Degrassi Future II and III books of mine with my own ideas by starting watching the tv series Degrassi on tv since 2012 and after I research about Degrassi because of Jordan Todosey who played Adam Torres on the show. I recognize her from Life with Derek tv series from 2005 to 2009 with a tv special called Vacation with Derek. Back in 2013 I got a short haircut in the back of my hair and long in the front because I want to have it again but my Mom didn't like it that she didn't want me that same haircut again. I didn't finally tell her that Eliza Bennett had a similar haircut than that when she was Strike Back season or series 5 tv series and I totally love her haircut as for my haircut but my Mom still doesn't want me get that haircut in the first place. In the future that I will have a really short haircut with blonde hairdo. Please have a great week for me pretty please!!!!!!

-Thanks again:

 **SpartanAmyHeartland10**


	6. Joker Motion

Chapter 5: Joker Motion October 19, 2024

 **Avery** ' **s** **POV**

Meanwhile: that I get back to work on something that I have to make something special for someone special to me right now. As I cut off a board in half with my handsaw first then I cut off another board as the same size and I glue them together first before I cut another board off first. I go cut off another board as the same size and glue it to the two boards are the same size **_horizontal_** size for each one. I do cut four other boards as the same size then I glue them together first before I glue all of the boards together like a **_triangle_** first. After: I glue a **_triangle_** together then I have to let them dry first. The way after: the triangle got done drying and I look at it. I said, "Myself: yes finally that I did something right for once today in my lifetime!" I hear walking into **CHARLEY** ' **S** **SHOP** and that I realize its only my brother Adam coming to watch me do something right now. He asked, "Avery: what are you doing and what are you making something today that I don't know what are you doing today?" I said, "Adam: I am making something for someone special to me right now as we speak. Did Becky attended University of Vermont or not? Did you go to college or not?" Adam said, "Avery: wow and this so cool and yes Becky attended University of Vermont. Yes I did go to college at Toronto University then transfer to University of Vermont to be closer to Becky anyway." I said, "Adam: cool and how far along that Becky's due with your guys' baby." Adam said, "Avery: Becky's less than two months away from her due date!" I said, "Adam: that's really cool. I still have to take my _**testosterone**_ **_pills_** every night until I run out of them!"


	7. Jon Motion

Chapter 6 Jon Motion:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Later at _**noontime**_ : I _**decide**_ to go inside of my house to get some lunch to eat but I _**wheeled**_ my _**wheelchair**_ inside of our house that I see my _**beautiful**_ wife making my sandwich for me with Jennie O's _**turkey**_ _**bacon**_ , _**yellow**_ _**mustard**_ on _**one**_ side, _**veganaise**_ , **_one_** **slice of _Italian_ _onion_ , _vegan_ _cheddar_ _cheese_ , _slices_ of _english_ _cucumber_ , _spinach_ or _spring mix_ ' _lettuce_ ' and _slices_ _avocado_ on my _whole wheat bread_ for me to eat for my lunch today. I always have a _draft_ glass of my _bubbly_ _beer_ and _two_ _navel_ _oranges_ for _dessert_ because I can't have any _dairy_ _products_ but only _dairy free_ _products_ only because that I will break into really huge _rashes_ on all over my body since I was a baby. I asked, "Babe: how it going with my sandwich right now? I totally loving that you're making my sandwich for me anyway now that because I just love you and our children always." Jane said, "Avery: Babe I always make your sandwiches for you _definitely_ for your lunch. How's your project coming along that you're making so far?" Well I said, "Jane: Babe its coming along great and Adam's really helping me out a lot today with this project right now as we speak. Today would have been my _Biological_ Dad Eugene's birthday and he would been 58 years old anyway. You know that my Dad Omar's the best grandfather to our children so far and I don't know what they call him 'Popa, Pop, Poppa or Grandfather that I don't know at all.**


	8. Polar Motion

Chapter 7 Polar Motion:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

So I still enjoy my lunch with my beautiful gorgeous love of my life right now as we eat our lunch today. As my girls helping Jane and I out with Baby Eugene Charley now by changing his diapers a lot these days because that I am super busy by work in Charley's shop all of the time. As I get finally finished up my lunch and then I go back to Charley's shop to work on something for someone special to me right now. I can't even drink soda because its so bad for me anyway because I don't give it to my children at all but I just have _**strict**_ policy just now around my family and friends. That goes as the same as for candy bars that's really bad for me and I don't give it to my children at all because I have a _**strict**_ policy here around my family and friends. 


	9. Chapter 8 Reduce Motion

Chapter 8 Reduce Motion:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Jane found out that Adam and I are making a Eugene Charley Shack for the baby of Jane and I's baby boy anyway. Because she has to keep a secret from my daughters and baby boy right now because I always have a _**strict**_ policy about that always.

Author's Note:

"Dear Readers:

How are you guys doing these days ahead of schedule? That I've been really busy with work these days ahead of schedule because that I've been working at my job for right about two years now and today's the day that I've been working at my job for two years now. I love my job and work family because they enjoy loving me working with them.

With Love:

SpartanAmyHeartland10!"


	10. Christmastime (1)

Chapter 9: Christmastime (1) December 24, 2024

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Today's Christmas Eve that Jane, my Children and I are flying to **Toronto** , **Ontario** to spend Christmas with Mom, Dad, Drew, Bianca, their Children, Adam, Becky and their Baby boy also because I know that Charley loved Christmas why he loved spending time with his Girlfriend **Chloé** of course me including so. So Jane, my Children and I just landed at **Toronto International Airport** that we are getting a **_rental_** car for Christmastime/New Years/the day after New Years because we have to go back home after New Years Day because I have a lot work to get done in Charley's Shop anyway. I did miss something on December 12th this year that Becky gave birth to a healthy Baby boy named ' **Adam Joseph Michael Torres II** ' known as **Adam Jr**. He **_weighed_** about **8lbs**. **8oz**. **24in**. around a healthy baby boy. That Jane and I are so **_definitely_** the Godparents anyway to **Baby Adam Jr**. When Jane, my Children and I get to Mom and Dad's house that I get to hold my Godson for the first time today because he's going to be a happy Baby when he gets to see his Godfather for the first time today. I want **Adam Jr** call me **Uncle Avery** , Jane likes to be call **Auntie Jane** , Drew likes to be call **Uncle Drew** , Bianca likes to be call **Auntie Bianca** , Clare likes to be call **Aunt Clare** and Eli likes to be call **Uncle Eli**. I haven't seen **Chloé** since Charley's Funeral like about 5 months ago and I just don't know where she's at right now. She's probably busy or some _**remote**_ country or somewhere she has to be at. I have to give her a call today to wish her a Merry Christmas from Jane, my Children and I anyway. She's a great Person/Gal/Lady/Sister in law/Friend/Girlfriend/Daughter/Granddaughter/Niece that's it. I begin to _**dialing**_ **Chloé** ' **s** number on my cellphone and it starts to ring then she maybe answers her cellphone call from me. She said, "Avery: hello Avery and how are you and your family are doing today?" I said, " **Chloé** : my family and I are doing great. How are you doing today and I am calling you to wish you a Merry Christmas because I said so that um I want you to come live with Jane, my Children and I outside of **Calgary** , **Alberta** the day after New Years Day anyway please." **Chloé** said, "Avery: yes _**definitely**_ I will love that idea from yours and I get use to seeing my Nieces and Nephew everyday/night 24/7 alright."


	11. Christamstime (2)

Chapter 10: Christmastime (2)

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

As Jane, my Children and I got to my Folks' house that I drop Jane and my Children off there. Because I have to go by my old high school to talk to Mr. Simpson about me doing student teaching there after New Years when all of the students get back in school. I just see Mr. Simpson's car ' **JEEP** ' just park in his **_unusual_** • spot and I park our rental minivan next to Mr. Simpson's car. I get out of our rental minivan with my **_crutches_** • but no one doesn't know that I am walking again beside Mr. Simpson does know. He's probably waiting for me anyway by the front of the school. Mr. Simpson said, "Avery: hello Avery and Merry Christmas to you anyway." I said, "Mr. Simpson: hello Mr. Simpson and Merry Christmas to you also. It has been **10** • years since I **_graduated_** • from here. How's Spike doing these days and can you please wish her a Merry Christmas from me?" Mr. Simpson said, "Avery: yes it has been **10** • years since you have been _**graduated**_ • from here and I do that for you to wish Spike a Merry Christmas from you. Spike's great and I will tell her that you say hello from you anyway."


	12. Avery becomes a student teacher again

Chapter 11: Avery becomes a student teacher again:

 **At Degrassi Community School** :

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Wow I have _**achieve**_ • to do student teaching again here at my old high school and because Mr. Simpson asks me to do student teaching again for four or five days until this teacher gets back. I hear someone calling out my name and turn around to see who it first. I said, "Marco: its great to see you again and I haven't seen you like in forever. How are you doing these days?" Marco said, "Avery: I'm doing great and thank you for asking me. So how are you doing these days and I'm sorry that I missed your wedding day that I had things to do first." I said, "Marco: its fine by me!"


	13. Chapter 12: All the Way back Home

Chapter 12 All the Way back Home:

 **Jane** ' **s POV** :

"Hey Babe we need to go get back home right now because I have to _**grocery**_ • store shopping for us." I said. Avery said, "Jane: Baby while alright that we can go back home now and I have to let my Mom know that we are going back home."

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

"Mom you have to that Jane, my Children and I are leaving to go back home tonight because Jane gets worried about our house burning down right now. I hope to see you and Dad soon."


	14. Back at Avery J and Jane’s house

Chapter 13 Back at Avery J. and Jane's house:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

When Jane, my Children and I just got home from Toronto that I feel in **_agony_** • pain in my body right now. The next minute and a half later: suddenly I fainted to the ground from my _**wheelchair**_ • in my Living room while my family's unpacking their stuff in their bedrooms just now. Hailey gets done unpacking her stuff and walks downstairs to get something to eat for just a healthy snack then she sees me on the ground in our Living room. She runs up to me and feels my _**pulse**_ • to make sure that I am doing alright first but she can still hear me breathing but she runs upstairs to get Jane for me anyway. Jane runs downstairs with Hailey and Hailey cried, "Jane: Mom I just don't know what happened to Daddy at all. I am just worrying about Daddy now." Jane said, "Hailey: go next door to our _**Neighbours**_ • to go get Shawn for me to help Daddy off the ground please!"


	15. I’LL BE

Chapter 14 I'LL BE

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

I don't remember what happened to me at all and the next thing that I am on my couch with people looking at me. I asked, "Jane: Babe what happened to me and don't know what happened to me at all?" Jane said, "Avery: Hailey found you on the ground pass out from something that I don't know. I am playing our wedding song ' **I** ' **LL** **BE by Edwin McCain** •' for you anyway because I just love you so much." Jane gives me a lot of kisses on my forehead. I said, "Jane: Babe I love you to the moon and back. I love our children to the moon and back **_either_**. Where's Adam and Becky at?" Jane said, "Avery: Adam and Becky are at their house next door to us. Do you want Hailey or Miranda go get Adam or Becky for you or not?" I said (looking at Hailey,) "Hailey: go get a glass of ice water for me please!" Hailey said, "Avery: Daddy sure thing a glass of ice water for you anyway and coming right up. Love you Daddy!" I said, "Hailey: love you to the moon and back again." After: Hailey got me a glass of ice water for me that suddenly wanted to take a nap first then drink my glass of ice water that Hailey got me to drink. Hailey **_whispers_** , "Jane: Mom why isn't Daddy drinking his glass of ice water?" Jane **_whispers_** , "Hailey: Daddy taking his nap because he's tired from a very long year that he doesn't go to bed about 11:30pm or sometimes at _**midnight**_ sometimes alright. Just let him have his nap please!


	16. Legendary

Chapter 15 Legendary:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

I am still taking my nap with my Daughter **Hailey** watching me taking my nap and _**woken**_ up with her still watching me again. I said, "Hailey: Honey why aren't you not upstairs helping Mom out with **Baby Eugene Charley** by changing his diaper or not." Hailey said, "Dad: Daddy I was really worried about losing you and Mom wanted me to keep a eye on you for some _**reason**_ that you have to ask Mom that." I said, "Hailey: I am just fine with you here for me anyway because I like that. You know that we not allow to watch TV or play video games because they give me _**nightmares**_ that when I was younger that my Grampa was **ABUSING me and he blaming me for my Gramma's death but I didn't do anything at all."**


	17. Author’s Note (10-29 11:33:44)

**Author** ' **s** **Note** :

I'm sorry for the delay that I am super busy with work these days ahead of schedule and I was in a UTV accident on October 24, 2018 but NO broken bones and just bruising on my left leg calf, left leg, right forearm, right leg and road rash on my lower back. All I need a lot of prayers for you guys anyway because I love my fans who has been there for me everyday/night 247!


	18. Chapter 16 I'm not afraid to do anything

**Happy** **New** **Year** **Everyone**!

Chapter 16 I'm not afraid of anything:

I just woke up from my nap and wheeling my wheelchair to outside to work on something for my beautiful wife because she loves me just who I am today. I have to go make a rocking chair for Jane in Baby Eugene Charley's _**nursery**_ room right now.


	19. Valentine's Day

Chapter 17 Valentine's Day:

A month later on Valentine's Day: I chose not do any wo today because its Valentine's Day today and want to be spending time with my family. This year would be rough without Charley known as my **_Biological_** big brother be I miss/love him already. He's probably watching over my family and I right now. Yesterday I finally got finished with the rocking chair for Baby Eugene Charley's _**Nursery**_ done just in time to show the rocking chair for my wife and I have Adam help me carrying it into my house just now. I have a huge red bow ribbon on it already.


	20. I never want to lose you I love you

Chapter 18 I never want to lose you I love you:

 **Jane** ' **s POV** :

"Hun do you remember that I never want to lose you I love you and love this rocking chair that you made for Baby Eugene Charley's **_Nursery_** anyway to rocking him to sleep." I asked. Avery kissed me and said, "Babe I love you too. Yes I do remember that you told me that!" "Hun you know that I love our family so much in the whole wide world everyday!" "Babe yes I already knew that we love our family so much in the whole wide world!" Avery said.


	21. Family Day

Chapter 19 Family Day in Canada "Presidents' Day in America:"

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

I can't believe this day's Family Day that I have to the day off of today to spend time with my gorgeous family right now. As II'm figuring it out what to d today with my family as long that I don't get a **_retaliate_** • today at all.


	22. Chapter 20 Springtime

Chapter 20 **Springtime** :

 **Avery** ' **s** **POV** :

While its Springtime here at our house today because all of the snow has melted. The beautiful green grass out in our pasture and sun has come out this morning. With the flowers are blooming so beautifully decorated but I **_allergic_** to flowers, horses, dogs, lambs, sheep, cows, calves, poison oak, poison ivy, poisonous things that make me **_iching_** up the storm insects because I **_breakout_** in rashes or hives anyway. My daughters' are on spring break right now. After: I got the bad news about my hair falling off my head to do from left leg **CANCER**. I asked, "Miranda and Hailey: do you want to shave Daddy's hair off because he has **CANCER** now please?" Miranda and Hailey said, "Avery: yes please indeed for you Dad alright." I said, "Miranda and Hailey: here I have to wrapped a bath towel around my neck then here are barber shears and have to go for it. Hailey: please hold the little mirror in place for your sister Miranda shaves my head!"


	23. Align

Chapter 21 Align:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

I asked, "Jane: Babe do you remember that I sit next to you in our Computer class together? You helped me with a project that we worked together on our project and we got an ' _ **At**_ ' on our project together." Jane said, "Avery: Hun yes I do remember we did a project together. Why do you remember that we sit next to each other because you asked me if this chair was taken that I said no one isn't sitting there go ahead and have a sseat please do as I pleased? Are you feeling better right now?" I said, "Jane: Babe well yes and come here to sit on my right side lap please. Put your arms **_drapped_** around my neck that I can give a lot of kisses and let Hailey or Miranda hold Baby Eugene Charley when you are on my right side lap with your arms **_draped_** around my neck that I give you a lot of kisses because I love my beautiful and sexy Wife in the whole wide world." Jane said, "Avery: Hun I love you in the whole wide world also because we love our family. Hun also that I am **PREGNANT** again this time that we are going to having twins a Boy and a Girl." I said, "Jane: Babe I want you to help me name them and Charley sends us a **_precious_** gives. My due date's in July 12, 2025 of this year. Are you going to be exciting for our twins coming soon?" I said, "Jane: Babe well yes finely!" I keep on kissing my beautiful and sexy Wife all over the place including her **_stomach_** because I am really exciting to be a Dad again to two beautiful twins a Boy and a Girl.

 **Jane** ' **s POV** :

I said, "Avery: Hun we have to figure out names for the twins right now please." Avery said, "Jane: Babe I promise Spike that I would name one of the twins after her. How about **Amelia** **Christine** **Emma** **Torres** , **Amelia** **Christine** **Torres** or **Christine** **Amelia** **Torres**?" I said, "Avery: Hun I like **Amelia** **Christine** **Emma** **Torres** because her Godparents will be Spinner and Emma. How about **Blair** **Shawn** **Torres** , **Blair Gavin Torres** , **Blair Gavin Shawn Torres** or **Blair Lucas Gavin Shawn Torres**?" Avery said, "Jane: Babe well I like **Blair Gavin Shawn Torres** because Jay and Manny will be his Godparents."


	24. Texture

Chapter 22: Texture

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

Later at 4:00pm sharp: I said, "Shawn: go get Amber to bring her over for dinner here tonight please. Adam: go get Becky and Adam Jr bring them over for dinner tonight please just like old time sake." Shawn said, "Avery: yes definitely alright!" Adam said, "Avery: yes definitely!"


	25. After Dinner

Chapter 23 After Dinner:

 **Avery** ' **s POV** :

After dinner: we just talked about a lot of stuff going on here. I asked, "everyone: how was the dinner that I made from scratch anyway because I want to share your experience about the dinner that I just made?" Becky said, "Avery: I am so impress about your talented cooking skills and awesome cooking tonight anyway because you are totally my favorite Brother in Law in the world right now. What do you call this dinner and it was so **_delicious_** dinner tonight?" I said, "Becky: thank you for your sweetest comments ever and you are totally my favorite Sister in Law in the world just now. Everyone: lets give Becky a beautiful toast to her because she said that my cooking was so awesome and talented cooker or **CHEF** at my house tonight." So much later at 7:30pm: that I have a plane to catch to fly to **Toronto** to see a **_Cancer_** **_Specialist_** about my left leg **_Cancer_** tomorrow and maybe get my left leg might becoming **_infectious_** and that's kinda feeling **_weird_** feeling. I have my beautiful and sexy Wife Jane with me . The kids are coming are with us and they will be staying at their Grandparents' house until I get **_checkup_** by a **_Cancer Specialist_** about my left leg and **_nearly_** _**fifteen**_ years since The Dot **_bursting_** into flames when I was trying to walk out of The Dot then the glass from the windows **_shattering_** into pieces but some glass from the window **_suddenly_** got stuck into my left leg while **_Charley_** went over to Declan's house to **_checkup_** on the love of my life ' **JANE**.' Suddenly that I **_inhaled_** the smoke from the **_Sandwich_** **_Grill_** inside of The Dot then Emma said, "Avery: **PLEASE** **DON** ' **T DIE ON ME PLEASE DON** ' **T DIE ON ME JUST BELIEVE IN ME**!"

* * *

While we landed in **Toronto** : I decide to get a **_rental_** car again because its a lot easier to handle with myself, **Jane** and our kids. My Daughters are still up but **Baby** **Eugene** **Charley** already asleep in his Mom's arms so **_cutely_**. I have to walk with my _**Crutches**_ because I **_chose_** to because I **_surprised_** **Jane** and our kids that I can walk again without my **_Wheelchair_** around besides that I still have to park in a **_Handicap_** **_Parking_** **_Spot_**.


	26. Chapter 24 At Our Apartment:

"Honey: I can't **_believe_** • this that you're walking again!" I said. "Babe: yes I can walk and have to use _**crutches**_ • for my walking. I love you and our Family in the whole world." "Daddy: can't _**believe**_ • that you're walking again and we're so proud of you. We love you Daddy!" Hailey and Miranda asked.


	27. Remission

**Avery** ' **s POV** :

I'm now remission from Cancer right now and its spring break. Might be not coming back to teach back my old alter mater meant to say old high school which Degrassi Community School anyway. Today's my daughter Haley Jane's 12th birthday and I'm on wait home to her and my family. I hope she to see me walking for the first time in years.

 **Haley** ' **s POV** :

Can't wait to see Dad come home from Toronto anyway for my 12th birthday party with family.


End file.
